waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Belle (Disney's Beauty And The Beast)
'Belle '''is the female protagonist of the Disney's 1991 animated feature film Beauty and the Beast. Personality Belle has gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to her love of books, which have provided her with an elevated vocabulary, an active imagination, and an open mind. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions and seldom likes being told what to do. Despite all this, she doesn't have very many friends. Her smarts and free-thinking attitude make her stand out from her fellow townspeople, who regard her as a little odd behind her beauty. Unlike most characters in the film, Belle isn't concerned about her or others' appearances and is able to look past how people appear and see into their hearts. This is how Belle manages to break the Beast's curse and restore love and laughter to the castle. Beauty and the Beast (1991) Belle is a young woman living in a small unnamed village in France. She first appears at the beginning of the film (after the prologue) as she emerges out of the cottage she lives in and heads to a bookstore in the village, aware that the villagers are noting her peculiarity and how she doesn't fit in with the rest of them due to her love of books and withdrawn nature. At the bookstore, Belle returns a book she has borrowed and taken the one she perceives as her favorite. While heading back home to the cottage, she is pursued by a conceited, arrogant, muscle-headed hunter named Gaston, who eventually stands in her way. Gaston takes the book from Belle, drops it into a mud puddle, and tells Belle to get herself out of reading and pay more attention to "more important things" like him. Just then, an explosion comes out from the basement of her cottage, prompting Belle to run back home. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas A midquel taking place during the winter segment of ''Beauty and the Beast, this is the story of Belle's attempt to bring back to the castle the one ceremony the Beast hates most: Christmas. At the point the movie is supposed to take place, Belle still considered herself a prisoner in the castle, and wasn't truly friends with the Beast at that point, though she had begun to accept him. This takes place not too long after she was saved from the wolves and after the Beast gave her the library as a gift, she had started to warm up to the Beast a little and is more willing to reach out to him. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In this movie, Belle is the only human character. She meets her new three enchanted object friends Webster, Crane, and Le Plume and is about to solve problems in all four segments. Because the segments of the movie were originally intended to be used for a TV series, Belle had a slightly darker complexion than usual. Category:Characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists